


so little of what could happen

by theappleppielifestyle



Series: Through Worlds [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both feel it when it happens, and go rigid in disbelief before they even think to look to the side where their daemons had been watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so little of what could happen

It happens when Steve and Tony are sparring.

It’s an interesting fight, as always- their opposing tactics make it so, just as they make them good leaders for the Avengers, just as their panther and labrador daemons make almost every interaction one worth watching.

Steve kicks Tony’s feet from underneath him and follows him down onto the mat, making it so he hits it softly.

"Ready to give up?" Steve grins, eyes light.

Tony makes a face at him, tries to kick his legs, which are pinned under Steve’s. “You wish,” he gets out, and continues trying to kick as Steve laughs on top of him.

They both feel it when it happens, and go rigid in disbelief before they even think to look to the side where their daemons had been watching.

Their daemons aren’t watching anymore. Instead they’re rolling across the gym floor, Tony’s sleek panther, Cynth, and Steve’s labrador, Remy, both making tiny, amused noises. Cynth is a vivid black and Remy is pale yellow, but both of them have bright, almost unreal fur, which makes them rolling together a sight to behold.

"What the hell," Tony snaps when he manages to reboot his brain. "Cynth-"

"Remy, Jesus," Steve says, moving off of Tony, his voice shaking on it, and by this point their daemons are looking at their humans again, tumbling off each other.

As their daemons come out of contact, Steve and Tony feel it like something slipping away, out of their grasp.

"Thank you," Tony grits. "What- guys, what the hell, seriously?"

Cynth’s tail flicks as she shrugs. “Hey,  _you_  were doing it.”

"We thought it’d be fun," Remy adds, tounge lolling sideways out of his mouth after he says it.

"We’re human," Steve points out unhelpfully. "You- it’s not the same, there are-  _laws_  for you touching each other.”

"Laws, schmaws," Cynth snorts, and then pauses. "Paws," she adds, holding one up. "Lookit, I’m a poet and I didn’t know it."

"Could you take this seriously for a second," Tony asks, sitting up further, trying to put more distance between him and Steve. "It’s- you know how tabboo the thing you just did was, and you thought you’d just do it because you ‘thought it’d be fun?’"

"It was," Remy nods. "Cynth’s a great fighter."

"Aw, thanks, furball," Cynth says, and leans sideways to nudge Remy’s big shoulder. 

Steve and Tony shudder as it happens, and Steve squeezes his eyes shut. “ _Stop_  it.”

"Oh,  _what_ ,” Cynth drawls, letting some of her purr come out as she says it. “You guys like it.”

"That’s not the point," Steve says. "You- you’re our souls, you can’t just-  _do_  those things. It’s not natural.”

Cynth shrugs again. “Feels pretty natural to me,” she says, and this time her voice is soft. “Right, Remy?”

"Natural as breathing," Remy echoes. 

Tony swallows. Then he swallows again, because  _what_. “I’m gonna go talk to Bruce about- what just happened,” he says, and pushes himself to his feet. “Because- no. Just no.”

"Tony-"

"Look, Cap, I like you well enough, but we are not soulmates," Tony says, backing away, Cynth padding after him. "Just- sit tight, I’ll work this out."

Steve is left standing in the gym with Remy, who comes to sit at his side. Steve reaches down automatically to scratch behind his ears, and Remy sighs happily.

"What the heck were you thinking, Rem?"

"It felt natural," Remy replies. "A bit to the left, please."

Steve obliges him, eyes on the door where Tony and Cynth had left. “You know what this probably means, right?”

Remy nods.

Steve sighs. “It can’t be, Remy. Soulmates are one in a million, if that.”

Remy hums. “Cynth and I figured it out a week after you moved into the Tower,” he says. “I give you guys a day before you’re all with the smooching and the vows.”

"Shut up," Steve mutters, but keeps petting him.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
